


The Rest of the World Can Wait

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the simple things that he wanted to hold onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of the World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally scribbled in my notebook while I waited for my class to finish revising their narrative papers. Hopefully, I’ll have a more angst-filled story later to balance out all of the fluffs I’m dishing out. >__>

He could get used to this.

Seeking shelter from the bright summer sun under this grand tree, staring at the baby blue sky with all of its wispy clouds as if he had all the time in the world, inhaling the tickling scents of grass and flowers, and hearing nothing yet everything, this was what life was supposed to be like. Slow, tranquil, and not lost in a whirlwind of endless, pointless priorities.

“Hyung? HyunJoong?”

He turned to look at the younger man next to him, and smiled faintly when their hands touched, sending an exciting jolt to their hearts.

“I love you, hyung.” The words flowed from his mouth straight to HyunJoong’s ears. His voice was so light and airy; HyunJoong was reminded of the fluffy clouds in the sky again. His idle thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt warm lips pressing tenderly against his own, and for a brief moment, he thought it tasted like peppermint, cool yet spicy, just like his beloved.

“I love you too, KyuJong.”

KyuJong snuggled closer, and HyunJoong couldn’t help but determined that the warmth from the younger man was a much nicer warmth than the blazing sun. He watched as KyuJong closed his eyes, his head rested on HyunJoong’s shoulder lightly, and again HyunJoong thought the flickering expressions on the younger man’s face was much more captivating than any silly sky. HyunJoong breathed in sharply, and he could smell the faint citrus aroma from the shampoo KyuJong used, and he made sure to keep that specific memory locked away in a special place designated for anything and everything about his precious lover.

HyunJoong weaved his fingers through KyuJong’s, and smiled when he noticed the other man cracking an eye open to look at him intriguingly. “What?” His voice was so soft and childlike, HyunJoong couldn’t keep the silly smile from forming on his face.

“Why are you so cute?” HyunJoong tapped KyuJong’s nose lightly.

KyuJong wrinkled his nose as an immediate response. “Why are you so weird?”

HyunJoong shrugged, and leaned his head over slightly so it was pressed against the top of KyuJong’s. They stayed silent for a while; the only sound they could hear was the occasional breeze passing by and the soft breathing from each other.

“I don’t want to go home.” HyunJoong blurted out suddenly, his abrupt declaration almost startled the other man. He quickly grasped onto KyuJong’s hand, squeezing it gently and almost desperately. “I don’t want to go back to Seoul. I want to stay in the country, with you, like this. Forever.”

KyuJong squeezed HyunJoong’s hand back. “Don’t be thoughtless, you know that’s not possible.” KyuJong didn’t look up, but he could sense a pout was forming on the older man’s face. He then chuckled softly, “But we could stay here for a few more days.”

HyunJoong smiled, and nuzzled his face against KyuJong’s soft hair.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
